Hero
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Logan was her hero until he left. Bobby became her best friend and hero. After he tells her he loves her she realizes she loves him too.
1. a shoulder to cry on

There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
*************************  
  
Logan watched as she played foosball with two guys. She looked like she was having a good time, a great one at that. He wished he could just leave without telling her but it wouldn't be fair to her and she really was practically his only friend in the world. No he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it to her. He watched as she finally looked up. She caught his eye and saw that he needed to talk to her. She walked over to him.  
  
**************************  
  
John watched as Rogue walked out of the room. He shrugged his shoulders because it was all the same to him. He wasn't quite sure it was the same to iceman as it was to him. He had seen the way he was smiling when they were playing. Now he was frowning slightly. He knew what this was all about. He knew that Bobby liked Rogue.  
  
"Jealous, Iceman?"  
  
"Jealous, of what? They're just friends and so are Rogue and I. So, tell me, John. What would I be jealous of exactly," asked Bobby with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You're a bad liar, man. I see the way you look at her. You're just jealous because you think there is something going on between her and clawman, or whatever they call him," said John.  
  
Bobby watched as John smirked when their mutual friends Jubilee and Kitty walked into the recreation room.  
  
"Hey, guys," they said as they sat at a nearby table together.  
  
"You girls were there on Rogue's first day. What did you two think of Bobby and her friendship with him," asked John.  
  
"Is that what you guys are, friends? I never would have known. I'll tell you one thing, though. I know I didn't get an ice rose on my first day here and I know we're friends," said Kitty.  
  
Jubilee nodded her head. She couldn't agree more.  
  
John tried not to laugh and smile. He suceeded in the laughing department but a grin spread on his face from ear to ear.  
  
"See, what did I tell you iceman? I knew you were jealous."  
  
"Oh, my God. We forgot to tell you, Bobby. It's the main reason we came in here. Logan left. I think he wanted to find out about his past or something like that. He gave her his dog chain. She seems devastated. We tried to talk to her but she wanted to be alone. Maybe you could try, Bobby. You were her friend first. That's got to count for something," said Jubilee.  
  
"I think I should give her some time to be alone. I think that's what she probably wants and needs right now. She probably feels like everyone is crowding her and won't leave her alone. Dinner is in an hour. I'm going to go finish that essay for Storm's class. I'll see you guys later," said Bobby as he left the recreation room.  
  
"It's so obvious," said John and Jubilee accidentally at the same time.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Kitty.  
  
**********************  
  
Bobby found her sitting in the garden. He saw her with her head in her hands as she sat up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You missed dinner so I thought I would bring you something to eat. Here's a tray. I wasn't sure what you liked but I'm sure it's better than nothing," said Bobby.  
  
"Thankyou, Bobby. I was just going to go see what I could find because I was really getting hungry. You don't have to stand. You can sit here, next to me if you want," said Rogue.  
  
They sat there in about ten minutes of silence before either one of them spoke. The person who spoke was Bobby.  
  
"Jubilee told me what happened. I'm really sorry. I know it really sucks for a friend to leave," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it does."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it," asked Bobby.  
  
"No," replied Rogue.  
  
"Do you want me to go and leave you alone," asked Bobby.  
  
"No."  
  
All of a sudden she was crying and Bobby was holding her.  
  
"It's okay. It'll get better with time. I promise you it will. You just have to take it one day at a time. And I'm here if you need a friend," said Bobby.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me, Bobby?"  
  
"Because it's what a friend does when another friend is sad," said Bobby.  
  
"Thankyou for being my friend."  
  
"Sure. Anytime, anytime."  
  
***************************  
  
Bobby walked her to her room. He smiled as she looked up at him (He's Effin tall) and smiled.  
  
"God, my roommates are going to drive me crazy."  
  
"They really aren't as bad as you think they are. You should get to know them. They're really cool. They'll stand by you when you need them to. Goodnight, Rogue."  
  
"Goodnight Bobby."  
  
Tbc 


	2. Unhelpful friends

There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
***********************************  
  
Bobby and Rogue had become close friends over the past three months. Bobby wanted to be more than just her friend but he could tell she wasn't ready for that. So, he didn't push it.  
  
Rogue found out that Bobby was right. Things did get better when you took it one day at a time. Some days she would think of Logan a lot. Some days she would think of him little. And other days she wouldn't think of him at all, although those days were rare.  
  
No matter how she was feeling Bobby was right there by her side and somehow that always made everything seem all better. Sometimes they would sit together and enjoy eachother's company's and sometimes they would have talks like they were right now.  
  
"So, when you're parents found out you were a mutant, how did they react," asked Rogue.  
  
"They didn't. They don't exactly know I'm a mutant. They think I'm at prep school."  
  
Both teenagers laughed at this.  
  
"So, how did your parents react," asked Bobby.  
  
"It didn't go well. They couldn't stand the idea of their daughter being different. They practically disowned me. So, I packed. I ran away and was on my own for eight months. When I ran away I decided to never look back."  
  
"Don't you sometimes wish you could go back?"  
  
"You have no idea how many times I think about that Bobby, no idea. I wish I could but I know I never would. When I saw the look in my parent's faces I knew I had to run. They couldn't see past what I was to see who I was. I was still the same person on the inside. I had just changed," said Rogue.  
  
"That's why I am afraid to tell my parents. They would never look at me in the same way. I had a best friend back in Boston. His name was Jack. When I was about fifteen I accidentally froze his schoolbook when we were doing homework at my house. He ran out the door but I'll never forget the look on his face before he left. It was like he wasn't seeing me."  
  
**************************************  
  
"So, you and Bobby spend a lot of time together. I think it's really sweet," said Jubilee casually as the three of them did their homework in their room.  
  
"Yeah. He's cool. What's your point," asked Rogue.  
  
"We both see the way he looks at you. I think he likes you," said Kitty.  
  
"It's not like that with Bobby and I. We're just-"  
  
"Friends," asked both girls at the exact same time.  
  
"We've heard all the excuses in the book. Maybe you don't like him like that but he sure as hell likes you. I mean, you're not blind. Don't you see the way he looks at you? Can't you see how he feels about you," asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know what either one of you are talking about. It's crazy. Bobby doesn't like me like that."  
  
"He does. Trust me. Just don't hurt him, okay? Bobby's a great guy."  
  
***************************  
  
"You did what? You are aware that Bobby is going to kill you," asked John.  
  
He could not believe what his two friends had done. Sure someone had to do it but why them. When and if Bobby found out he would kill them.  
  
"I don't think she's going to tell anyone much less Bobby. I mean what's she going to say, Bobby, by the way-"  
  
"Yeah okay, Jubes. I see your point. You're damn lucky, you know that right? Why can't you just leave it alone? It's their Business? So, what if they are taking a million years? That's their business," said John irritably.  
  
"Okay, you can relax. We'll stay out of it. We won't mention it to her again. I'll tell you one thing though. I can't guarantee that she won't mention it to him. What if she does that, than what? Sheesh, calm down. You need to relax. You're beginning to sound like Mr. Summers," exclaimed Jubilee.  
  
Kitty tried not to laugh. Everyone knew John and Jubilee liked eachother. They just liked to bitch at eachother. They said they were just friends but who really knew what they were to eachother? Kitty sure as hell didn't have a clue.  
  
"I am NOT beginning to sound like Scott."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Are too."  
  
"If I were I'd be assigning you three sheets for Math homework. Maybe I should sound like him because that means you have to do my homework."  
  
"No it doesn't! I'm not doing your homework."  
  
"Okay, you have to tell me I don't sound like Scott Summers."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Fine, you do not sound like Scott Summers, there happy?"  
  
"Thrilled," said John.  
  
"Oh, sometimes you make me so mad."  
  
"You make me more mad."  
  
Tbc 


	3. Dear Diary

*There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you.*  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: I need more reviews or no more story. Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe when I was at the mall today I bought one of these things, especially when I have roommates who might find you and look inside you. I was desperate though, desperate to talk to someone who wasn't Bobby.  
  
Bobby is so cute and so sweet. I look at him and I can't help but feel attracted to him. I mean, he's been there for me when I needed him to be there.  
  
Could we even ever be together? I mean, I almost want to be. I see the way he feels for me. God, it would be hard not to. It scares me. How could it not scare me? I never thought anyone could feel that way about me again. It's amazing.  
  
I have to go help this new girl with her english. After I do that Bobby, John, Jubilee, Kitty, and I are all going to go to the movies. I don't know what we'll see yet.  
  
*************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I sat next to Bobby in the theatre. I couldn't concentrate because Bobby was right next to me. I couldn't help but study him and admire him. I was so embaressed because once he caught me.  
  
"It won't get to scary. I promise."  
  
I hate this. I really do. Do I crush on Bobby? I don't know. I don't know! Are we just friends. God, I am just so confused. You have no idea.  
  
***********************  
  
Rogue knew where to find him. He was always eating at this time of night. So, here she went. Bobby looked up at her when she came in. He smiled at her.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"It's just that I couldn't sleep," said Rogue.  
  
"I know what you mean. Hey, I got an idea. You can help me finish off this ice-cream," said Bobby.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She took a seat next to him and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Bobby.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now with anyone," said Rogue.  
  
"Okay, fair enough. You know where to find me when you do want to talk about it," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, I know where I can go to. You're the best."  
  
She gave him a hug before leaving the kitchen. If she had turned around she would have seen the stupid grin that was on his face, the grin that completely gave him away.  
  
******************** 


	4. Save me a dance

*There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you. *  
  
**************************  
  
Scott Summers rolled his eyes and sighed. This was NOT what the students needed. They did not need an end of the year school dance.  
  
It had been Jean's idea and Storm and the professor had agreed. They thought it would give the students something to look forward too. That was true. They also thought it might help them focus on their studies. Ha. That just may explain why he was trying to convince a bunch of noisy students that algebra two was exactly what they wanted to learn at the moment in time.  
  
Okay, so there was a reason for everything. Scott didn't really mind the school having a dance. It was actually fine by him. He just didn't want to have to chaperone like the professor had suggested of him. Yeah, that had to be it. He didn't like the idea in the least bit.  
  
Rogue sighed. She wasn't too fond of Math. It was the only class that Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, or John didn't have with her or her with them. Besides Math wasn't her best subject in the first place.  
  
Mr. Summers didn't look as if he was in the best of moods. He never really was. He was considered to be one of the stricter teachers. Today on Monday Rogue couldn't really blame him. Monday weren't her favorite days either. Monday were really the worse days.  
  
Everyone was bending over their homework that Mr. Summers had allowed them to get a head start on. Some people were whispering though and not doing their work like Jake Johnson and her.  
  
He smiled over at her and she smiled back at him shyly. It was a known fact that he had a small crush on her. He always smiled and winked at her in class. He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
'Hey, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me. Think about it. I think we'd have a good time together, Jake.'  
  
'Sure. That sounds like fun.'  
  
Jake smiled at her. He couldn't be happier. Rogue smiled back before turning around to do her homework. She had never felt so bad in her life. She knew Bobby was going to ask her. God, she knew that. So why had she said yes to Jake Johnson?  
  
She was scared of admitting what she truly felt for Bobby. If she went with someone she wasn't crazy about she didn't have to be scared. Oh, she wanted to go with Bobby so badly but she was so scared of what he made her feel. It scared her so much and made her do stupid things like accept dates with people she didn't even like that way.  
  
********************************  
  
Bobby tried to ignore the pain he felt when he found out she was going with Jake. Jake and him had never really been friends. He was upset because he knew that Rogue knew that he was going to ask her. He also tried to hide his hurt when he saw her that afternoon.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Bobby. How's it going," asked Rogue.  
  
"It's going good. I heard you're going to the dance with Jake Johnson, congratulations."  
  
"Thankyou. I heard you're going with Victoria. I can't believe she asked you instead of the other way around. I'm still shocked. Where I come from that's unheard of," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, I see you're point, sort of. I didn't have a date. She didn't have one either. Who was I to turn down a date with a pretty girl," asked Bobby.  
  
Rogue felt herself grow with jealousy when he referred to Victoria as pretty.  
  
"Save me a dance," said Bobby.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, Bobby. I promise."  
  
****************************  
  
"So, who are you going with to this dance thing," asked John.  
  
"I don't know. I mean we could go together- as friends- if you want to," said Jubilee.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Everyone's expecting us to go together anyway. It's not as if we have significant others. And-"  
  
"Please stop mumbling. I'm begging you woman. We'll go together. End of story," said John.  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing. If you don't want to go with me, don't. No one is making you go with me," said Jubilee.  
  
"I'm going with you because I want to."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
******************************  
  
"Why are you going with Jake when we all know that you are dieing to go with Bobby and that Bobby really wants to go with you," said Jubilee.  
  
"I don't know. God, I am just so confused. I am going to be perfectly honest with you. I don't really know what I want anymore period," said Rogue.  
  
"That's so not true, Rogue. You want Bobby and Bobby wants you," said Jubilee.  
  
"I already told Jake that I would go with him so I am going to go with him," said Rogue.  
  
"Fine," said Jubilee.  
  
"So, you're going with John. Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it. And yes, I like Bobby."  
  
"I knew it. So, Kitty, you, and I will all go shopping and get the perfect dresses. We'll find one for you that will knock Bobby off of his feet," said Jubilee.  
  
"But I am going with Jake, not Bobby," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, but Bobby will be there. And I know you want to look good for him. Dance at least one dance with him," said Jubilee.  
  
"I will. I told him I would save him a dance. He made me promise that I would," said Rogue.  
  
"Awe, he is so sweet. Maybe you will dance with him on the last dance," said Jubilee.  
  
*********************  
  
"Are you okay," asked John.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Now you too? I'm fine. He asked her first and she is going with him. So, what," asked Bobby.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You're in love with her. She's going to the dance with another guy. That has got to suck," said John.  
  
"It's really not that bad anyway. She promised to save me a dance. At least I get a chance to dance with her," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. Do you know how to tie a tie," asked John.  
  
When both boys were done getting ready they headed to the gym where the dance was going to be held. They stood towards the middle. They were going to meet their dates, Jubilee and Victoria there.  
  
******************************  
  
Tbc 


	5. sorry everyone

Unless I got about 7 to 10 more reviews I am not updating. Since I don't see that happening I won't be updating this story anymore. I'm sorry for those of you who were reading it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
KathrynValmont 


	6. I love you

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! As long as I get as much reviews as I have been getting I'll keep this story going.  
  
*There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you. *  
  
*********************  
  
John was talking to Bobby when he finally realized Bobby hadn't heard a word he had just said. He looked at where Bobby's eyes were glued. He really should have known. Bobby was looking at Rogue who was dressed in a black dress with matching gloves. Even John had to admit that she looked really pretty.  
  
Next to Rogue stood Kitty and Jubilee. John's mouth dropped open.  
  
************************  
  
Jubilee looked gorgeous. He smiled as he approached her. She was now getting something to drink.  
  
"You turned up nice," said John.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself," said Jubilee.  
  
"I know," said John.  
  
"Whatever," replied Jubilee.  
  
"Come on. Let's dance," said John as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
**************************  
  
"Wow-you look really great," commented Bobby.  
  
"You look great too. Victoria is a very lucky girl, now isn't she," said Rogue.  
  
"Jake's lucky too," said Bobby.  
  
"Look, there he is. I better go. Find me later, okay? I owe you a dance," said Rogue as she walked away.  
  
"Yes, you do," said Bobby.  
  
With that Victoria found him and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, Bobby."  
  
"Hey, Victoria. Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they danced he looked directly at Rogue who found she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She kept on looking at him. When that happened he gave her a small smile before turning away. Rogue felt her heart speed up. When he had stopped staring and moved away, Rogue tried to stop looking at the spot that was now vacant. She sighed as Jake and her stopped dancing.  
  
"Would you like a drink?"  
  
"That would be great. I'm kind of thirsty," said Rogue.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get us some drinks. I'll be right back," said Jake as he left to go get the two of them their drinks.  
  
"Take your time. Oh, this is so boring," muttered Rogue.  
  
***************************  
  
Bobby danced with Victoria on the dance floor. He could say he was having a decent time. He'd have a more fun time if he had been there with Rogue. He was lost in his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder for a third time. Bobby finally turned around. It was David. He was Victoria's ex boyfriend.  
  
"Can I cut in," asked David.  
  
"Sure," said Bobby.  
  
He wasn't interested in getting into a fight. A fight is what he would get with David if he had said no. He started walking around. He realized he could do the same thing with Rogue and her date. Only this time he WAS prepared for a fight. Besides, she had promised to save him a dance.  
  
"Can I cut in?"  
  
Jake didn't seem too happy but agreed to as he walked away.  
  
"Why did you do that," asked Rogue.  
  
She couldn't deny that it felt good. Bobby held her as close to him as possible. He smiled because he knew this was right, he and her together. It was perfect.  
  
"You said you'd save me a dance," replied Bobby.  
  
She leaned her head down on Bobby's shoulder and sighed happily. This was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Bobby.  
  
*************************  
  
"Why did you come here with Jake tonight," asked Bobby.  
  
"He asked me to go with him," said Rogue.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Rogue. You knew that I was going to ask you," said Bobby.  
  
"I did know you were going to ask me but Jake asked me first. So, I said yes," said Rogue.  
  
"What's the real reason," asked Bobby.  
  
"I saw the way you felt about me and it scared me to death."  
  
"You don't know how I feel about you. Trust me, you don't really have a clue. You really don't," said Bobby.  
  
"Then tell me, Bobby. You expect me to just know! It doesn't work like that Bobby! What do you feel for me," asked Rogue.  
  
"I-I love you," said Bobby.  
  
Rogue stared at him in shock for a moment. Then she stared at the ground. Finally she looked up at him again.  
  
"I-I I Bobby."  
  
"Don't say it, Rogue. I understand. You don't feel the same way. I do love you though," said Bobby before turning and leaving her by herself.  
  
"Oh, God. I love you too." 


	7. I love you too

*There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you. *  
  
*********************  
  
"So, I had a good time tonight. I wouldn't mind doing it again."  
  
"You want to," asked John.  
  
"Sure, if you want to. It might be fun," said Jubilee.  
  
"I'd like that. I better go find Bobby. From what I hear things went pretty crazy at the dance," said John.  
  
"Yeah and I am going to go talk to Rogue. God only knows what happened when we weren't around to stop the damage. I guess we'll find out. I'll see you later," said Jubilee as she walked off.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," mumbled John as he went off to find Bobby.  
  
**************************  
  
Thing were relatively the same at the institute except for the fact that Bobby was avoiding Rogue. It hurt Rogue so much because she loved him and he was her best friend. She didn't know what to do.  
  
During class she tried to start a conversation with him. It wasn't easy because he was giving her one-word answers. He finally got annoyed.  
  
"Look, it hurts to be around you right now. I can't do it. I need my space right now. Everytime I see you it hurts like hell. I'm sorry," said Bobby.  
  
"Please, Bobby. Don't do this. I thought you loved me. You don't hurt the people you love on purpose if you can avoid it. I have been trying to talk to you."  
  
"I am trying to be your friend. I have tried from day one. I mean we were friends but I always wanted more. I saw I couldn't so I stuck with being your friend. I am sorry. I can't do it anymore. I can't be your friend. I don't know how to be."  
  
"Bobby, stop being so stubborn, please. Whoever said all I wanted from you was friendship? Maybe I feel the same way," said Rogue.  
  
************************  
  
Finally one day she got an idea. She wrote a letter telling him how she felt. She decided to leave it on his bed.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
That night you told me you loved me I was trying to tell you I loved you but I was nervous and then you walked away. I remember whispering to myself that I loved you. I did. I was telling myself that I loved you. I was telling you but you had already left so you couldn't hear me.  
  
You have no idea what you mean to me. You're my hero. You saved me from myself when I needed you to. I was suffering when Logan left but you pulled me away from my sadness. You gave me hope and light in my life. You also were my friend when I needed a friend.  
  
Please don't leave me now. I don't think I could bear it. You mean so much to me. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. Listen to me, Bobby. Please, I am begging you to.  
  
Yesterday, I am so sorry for walking away. I said what I said. I wrote what I wrote. I just hope you know I meant every word of it because I do. I love you so much Bobby, more than you will ever know. Love, Rogue  
  
*********************************  
  
"You are so stupid. You may get the best grades but you'd never know it," said Kitty to Bobby.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"You know she loves you and yet you avoid her."  
  
"It's not that easy," replied Bobby.  
  
"Well then, Bobby, I suppose you ought to make it that simple if you know what I mean. Ask her out. You can't go wrong with taking her out," said Kitty.  
  
"Yes, I can. What if she says no? I couldn't take it."  
  
"She won't say no. You already let me read the letter. She likes you. No, she loves you. I don't think she is going to turn you down," said Kitty.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Ypu're right."  
  
"Better," said Kitty.  
  
Bobby lightly laughed at her upright attitude.  
  
"There you go, Bobby. See, that's all we want. We just want to see the two of you together. It'll happen and I will be there to take all the credit for it. Well, Jubilee and John will be too."  
  
******************************  
  
Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, John, and Kitty were all in English. Jubilee was paying attention. Kitty was doodling in her notebook. John was playing with fire like he always did and Rogue was passing a note to Bobby.  
  
'Did you get my letter Bobby?'  
  
'Yeah. Can you meet me in the kitchen later?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
'Bobby!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Tell me.'  
  
'Sorry. Love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
They both grinned at eachother. They were both young and they were both in love with eachother. What they had was pure and it was true, no matter what anyone else said. He had her and she had him. That was just how it went.  
  
************************* 


End file.
